Blood Stained Cherry Blossoms
by ICanHearColors
Summary: Matthew denied all the rumors he once believed before so he could be happy with the one he loves. But will a simple misunderstanding make all hell break loose? Mainly PruCan.
1. Chapter 1

Blood Stained Cherry Blossoms 

**Disclaimer- no.**

Chapter One –

Matthew quietly sat at his desk as he watched his crush do his presentation about Prussia in world history. He kept rambling about how awesome it is that he is very similar to the Prussians (except they are not as awesome as him, of course.)

Nobody in the class room really paid any attention to the vain German except for Matthew. Matthew was always attracted to how loud and confident he was, even if he was a bit conceded, because he had a right to be. His ruby eyes and silver hair fit his slim, muscular body in the strangest perfect way possible.

When Gilbert finished his presentation and went to his seat, he took a quick a glance at Matthew and slightly blushed. This perked Mathew's curiosity and he felt his own cheeks redden. Then he looked at the window he was seated to and sighed in disappointment.

_'Don't bring your hopes up Matthew. Nobody ever notices you, so why would he?' _He thought to himself.

The bell rang its beautiful chime that called all the students to their next class. Matthew gathered his books and lunch and proceeded to the cafeteria.

_'I shouldn't be thinking about this, but Gilbert looked so cute when he blushed' _Matthew thought with a small smile. He happily thought of the crush he's had since ninth grade until someone abruptly and rudely ran into him. Matthew violently fell to the tile floors as his books and paper scattered everywhere and his glasses fell from his face. He began to frantically search for the glasses until he felt someone pull his chin gently and he suddenly began to see clearly.

Matthew closed his eyes for a second and then opened them to see Gilbert holding his chin and another male picking up his things. Matthew began to quickly redden.

"Are you okay?" Gilbert asked, still holding Matthew's chin. Matthew could only nod for he was at a loss for words. Gilbert let go of Matthew's chin and turned around as Matthew straighten the glasses that Gilbert put on for him.

"God Antonio! Be more careful! Say sorry to the awesome guy!" Gilbert yelled. Antonio held Matthew's things with one arm as he offered Matthew up with his other. Matthew hesitantly grabbed the hand and hoisted himself up with a slight grunt. Antonio handed Matthew his books things with an apologetic look on his handsome face.

"Sorry amigo, I didn't see you there," Antonio said with guilt.

"Nobody does," Matthew muttered under his breath as he took his things and brushed himself off. Gilbert patted Matthew's shoulder and smirked at the smaller male.

"Aren't you heading to the cafeteria? You could come with us Matt!" Gilbert offered. He and Antonio turned around and walked to the cafeteria as Matthew meekly followed. When they reached the loud cafeteria Antonio and Gilbert went to a table that was in the corner and Matthew went to the table that was directly in the middle of the cafeteria and was surrounded by a bunch of girls. It wasn't until then that he realized that Gilbert knew his name.

Matthew stopped in his tracks and lightly blushed at the thought. He turned towards Gilbert's table and saw him laughing and joking with his friends. But there was this one man that was sitting next to Gilbert that seemed very fond of him. He had chocolate brown hair and beautiful eyes that reminded Matthew of amethyst. He had a fitting beauty mark beside his mouth and an abnormal cowlic in the parting of his hair. Matthew sighed his hopes away and walked to his table with his lunch in hand. He weaved through a bunch of girls before he sat next to his twin brother.

"Hey Mattie!" Alfred yelled over the girls rambling. Arthur, who was sitting across Alfred, smiled at Matthew as a greeting. Matthew smiled back and looked to his brother.

"Why are these girls here?" he asked, barely over a whisper, but Alfred heard him clearly. Arthur grunted and looked away, deepening the Canadian's curiosity.

"Artie here is jelly 'cause I gotta fan club!" Alfred boasted with a wide grin. Arthur looked at Alfred with disbelief.

"I am not jealous because these girls are attracted to your American stupidity! And don't call me 'Artie!'" Arthur protested. "I still don't get why they prefer you over a handsome gentleman such as myself."

"But I don't want a bunch of girls all over you, Artie," Alfred protested with a pout. Arthur blushed and tried to hide it with a scowl.

"W-well I don't want these bloody bints all over you!" Arthur yelled. Matthew and Alfred's face went blank as Arthur's grew a beautiful pink. Alfred slowly smiled mischievously.

"You admitted it!" Alfred boasted with a loud laugh. Matthew giggled and opened his container full of pancakes as Arthur tried to take his words back. Matthew looked over Gilbert and sighed.

_'How did he know my name? Nobody knows my name except for a handful of people that knows me really well. Even the teachers either mistake me for my brother or they just forget who I am.' _ He thought as he sighed again. Arthur stopped arguing with Alfred and looked at Matthew how was looking at Gilbert.

"You like him don't you?" Arthur asked, snapping the little Canadian out of his thoughts and making him blush.

"M-m-m-me? I-I like him? No! No way! I-I-" Matthew was interrupted by Arthur's laughing. "I-it's not funny!" Matthew pouted. When Arthur calmed his unappreciated laughter, he wiped the tears of amusement forming in his emerald eyes and looked at the pouting blonde.

"Sorry chap, it's just so obvious," Arthur said calmly. Alfred scowled Matthew and then sent a scowl Gilbert's way.

"Is this damned albino making you like him?" Alfred angrily asked

"What the maple Alfred, no!"

"So you admit that you like him?" Arthur asked teasingly.

"Damn him! I'll kick his ass!" Alfred grumbled. He looked to Matthew with anger burning in his eyes. "Don't worry," Alfred softly said as he smiled sadistically. It seemed as though he wanted to do it for his own satisfaction. Matthew knew that Alfred just made up an excuse to beat up Gilbert. Matthew also knew that Alfred hated Gilbert with a passion ever since last year; only God knows why.

"Wait, Alfred!" Matthew tried to stop him, but he was already only his way towards Gilbert's table as the fangirls cheered him on.

When Alfred got to Gilbert's table he started to yell something that Matthew couldn't here over the girls' cheering. Then he pointed in Matthew's direction, clearly making Gilbert blush as he looked at Matthew. Matthew blushed and in a different direction to avoid eye contact.

_'What in maple's name is Al doing!?' _He looked back at Alfred and Gilbert when he suddenly heard the girls get exceptionally loud to see Alfred holding Gilbert by the shirt. Matthew immediately got up and sped walked over to his brother with Arthur following behind. When he reached Alfred he lightly grabbed his arm with a shaky smile.

"Brother, there is no need to fight anybody let's just go back-"

"No Mattie, you just don't know. You wouldn't understand," Alfred said darkly as he still glared at the albino that he held with an iron grip.

"Alfred listen to your brother and just let him go," Arthur told him. When Alfred didn't let go Gilbert smirked tauntingly.

"What, you too afraid to hit me? You always were afraid," Gilbert teased. With a snarl, Alfred drew his arm back, ready to punch the arrogant albino, until another hand held his arm back. By this time the whole cafeteria got silent and all that was heard were quiet murmurs. He, Arthur and Matthew looked behind Alfred to see Antonio smiling brightly and Lovino beside him giving a rare worried look toward his friend Matthew. Antonio let go of Alfred's arm and smiled at Gilbert.

"Are you okay amigo?" Antonio asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Awesome. I just want this ass to let me go," he answered. Alfred grunted and looked back at Gilbert.

"Just stay away from my brother damn it," Alfred warned as he let go of Gilbert with a shove.

"Al!" Matthew yelled, a little surprised by his brother. Alfred grunted and walked away with Arthur following him. Matthew and Antonio went up to Gilbert and fussed over him.

"Gilbert are you okay? I'm so sorry about that!" Matthew fussed.

"God, amigo! What did you do this time!" Antonio joked. Lovino busted out laughing.

"Damn albino bastard go what was coming to him!" he laughed.

"Whatever Lovi!" Gilbert playfully defended. "So is he really your brother Matt?" Matthew blushed at the sound of his name being said by the German.

"Yeah, my twin brother to be exact," Matthew answered. Antonio 'ohhh'ed as Gilbert furrowed his silver eyebrows.

"Really," he asked, incredulous, "I don't see it." Matthew's eyes widened.

"What?! But they have the same hair, eyes, everything!" Antonio argued.

"Not quite," Gilbert said calmly. "Matthew has more of a purple tint in his eyes rather than just having blue eyes. And his hair is long, wavier, and darker," Gilbert said matter-of-factly. Matthew couldn't believe what he just heard. Antonio looked at Matthew sternly and then at his brother. After about a minute Antonio's green eyes sparkled with understanding.

"Ohhhhhh," was all he could say. Gilbert gave him a 'Dear God' look and then glanced back at Matthew with a smirk.

"Well, I heard something interesting today," Gilbert stated with a smirk. Matthew immediately blushed.

_'Please tell me that Alfred kept his mouth shut' _Matthew truly hoped he did, but knowing his brother, he probably didn't.

"W-w-w-well I-"

"Mattie!" Alfred suddenly yelled across the cafeteria. Matthew and Gilbert looked to Alfred to see him waving his brother over. "Let's go Mattie!"

"B-but I didn't get to eat my pancakes!" Matthew childishly whined.

"Mattie!" Alfred yelled even louder with authority in his voice that surprised the Briton beside him.

"B-but brother G-Gil-"

"Matthew," Alfred warned calmly with a smile. Matthew sighed and smiled apologetically at Gilbert before he jogged over to his twin brother.

"See ya Matt!" Gilbert waved with a smile.

"Ya know, you missed your chance to ask him out," Antonio said to him with a sigh. Lovino's eyes widened.

"What! You like Matthew?" Lovino asked in disbelief. Gilbert sat down and began to eat the wurst his younger brother made for him.

"Yeah, what of it?" Gilbert grunted. The young man that sat beside him scoffed.

"What's wrong Roderich, jealous?" Gilbert joked at the scoffing male.

**~ End of Chapter One**

**Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update as soon I can! **


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Stained Cherry Blossoms

Chapter Two -

**Disclaimer- no.**

Matthew jogged over to his brother as Gilbert yelled that he'd see him later. Matthew blushed at the thought of seeing him again, even though he knew it would never happen. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, but he just couldn't help it.

His brother looked at him with suspicion and a bit of worry as he saw Matthew's face get darker by the second.

"Yo Mattie! You okay dude?" Alfred asked with concern. Matthew smiled weakly and nodded. "Well imma follow Artie to the council room, ya wanna come?" ha happily invited.

"You can't come! It's only a meeting for the student council, not for you! And don't call me 'Artie!'" Arthur yelled as Alfred just laughed.

"But the hero deserves to be there right? I have to protect you!" they both exchanged yells and whines as they walked to the council room, leaving Matthew behind. Matthew really didn't mind. He was already occupied with his thoughts.

He turned around and saw Gilbert laughing and joking with his friends again. Then, Roderich turned around in his seat to look for something. His calm amethyst eyes scanned the cafeteria until they landed on Matthew. Roderich's eyes hardened into a death glare which sent shivers down Matthew's spine. Matthew turned around to see who he was glaring at to see no one in his range. It was then when he noticed that he was staring at him. Matthew lowered his gaze and walked out of the cafeteria, without eating his pancakes, to avoid Roderich's glare.

The bell rang its chime and the halls were instantly filled with rushing students and noise. Matthew was pushed around many times, but Matthew was already used to it. Also, he wasn't the only one getting rudely pushed in these narrow halls. Within minutes, the halls were empty except for Matthew and a few late students.

Matthew slowly walked to the back of the school where the cherry tree that Kiku convinced the student council to install. Matthew was given special permission to skip math and language arts because of his impeccable intelligence in the subjects. He usually just roams the arts halls and listen to the music there, but he just felt like relaxing today.

He settled himself on the lush green grass and rested himself on the somewhat thin tree trunk. The cherry blossom tree cried its fleeting pink tears of joy as Matthew placed his books beside himself. He was instantly relaxed by the soft ghostly whispers and kisses the crisp spring breeze was giving him. He leaned further into the tree and his soft pale eyelids cover his violet eyes. He slowly breathed in the intoxicatingly sweet air as he cleared his mind of everything except for one particular person.

Gilbert Beilschmidt.

It's not that Matthew _wanted _the think about that attractive albino. No way! That would be too weird on his part. It's just that he couldn't get him off his mind.

Also, he already knew his name without him introducing himself. Well, he knows Gilbert's name, but Matthew is shy and he is never noticed by anyone. Whereas Gilbert is the guy that everyone knows. Everyone could recognize his abnormal appearance and his unmistakable laugh. So how did he know his name?

Suddenly, Matthew heard an abrupt chirping above him. He was immediately alerted so his eyes shot open and he stood up as fast as possible. As a result, he hit his head on a branch, which completely woke him up from his short lived relaxation. All of the sudden he heard screeching. Matthew turned around to see a small yellow bird on the ground twitching. Matthew stared at the bird in shock as it stopped moving. He blinked and waited a few second, but the bird still didn't move.

Matthew began to panic as he picked up the yellow bird. The bird lay on its side in Matthew's cupped hands and his eyes were closed. Matthew really started to panic and looked around the school garden, not sure what to do. He breathing quickened as guilt started to set in and weigh down on his chest.

_ 'I killed him! I killed the bird!' _he continuously thought until he heard a chirp. He turned to the bird that was in his hands and stared at it for a few seconds before it chirped again. The bird soon revealed two black beady eyes and stood on its tiny feet. He looked at Matthew and chirped again. Matthew breathed a deep sigh of relief and smiled at the bird. He chuckled and rubbed the bird with his thumb.

"Don't scare me like that!" he said with a laugh. The bird flew onto his head as Matthew went back to sit against the tree again, just not under the branch. When the bird didn't get enough attention, he flew into Matthew's lap and chirped. Matthew blushed lightly and giggled as he pet the small birds head with his finger. He giggled again when the fluffy bird leaned into the touch and chirped.

"You're such a unique bird," Matthew softly said. "You're a little loud and you have a few abnormal feature but you're beautiful in a cute way. Just like Gilbert." The bird chirped in disappointment when Matthew stopped petting him and leaned against the tree trunk to get a quick nap.

But before he could close his eyes, he felt a warm breath on his ear which was very distinguishable compared to the cool breeze. He felt a jolt of energy down his spine in shock. Matthew's body tensed and refused to turn around; not wanting to know what was causing the phenomenon.

"Hey Matt," he heard someone whispered huskily in his ear. Matthew jumped and turned around, almost knocking the bird off his lap, and saw Gilbert beside the tree smirking.

"Maple Gilbert, you scared me half to death," he breathed with a shaky smile as a blush crept up to his cheeks and the bird chirped in agreement.

"Hey Gilbird!" Gilbert greeted happily as the yellow bird flew onto his head.

"G-Gilbird?" Matthew asked in confusion.

"Yeah! I named him 'Gilbird!' I had him for as long as I could remember. He is the most awesome bird in the world! But, the school doesn't allow pets inside. But that's stupid, because he's not my _pet_."

"No?" Matthew asked with a small smile. Gilbert childishly shook his head and gently smiled at Matthew.

"Nope he's my partner in crime, my amigo, mein Fruend; far from a pet. I tried to tell them, but those idiots just don't understand," Gilbert grumbled. Gilbert scratched his head and smiled sheepishly. Matthew blushed as he realized how cute Gilbert is when he shows his soft side.

"Um, what are you doing out of class?" Matthew asked out of curiosity. Gilbert tensed a little and ever so slightly blushed.

"While I was looking out this window, I saw you sitting here all by yourself so I excused myself to the bathroom and walked here. Then," Gilbert's blush darkened before he continued, "Then I heard you say that I'm beautiful and unique," Gilbert whispered as he looked at his shoes to avoid looking at Matthew.

"W-well I-I was j-just…" Matthew was stopped by the look in Gilbert's eyes. His ruby eyes held happiness and a hint of desperation but it seemed as though he was trying to hide his emotions.

They both got lost in each other's eyes a sudden warm breeze washed Matthew's thoughts away.

"You were just?" Gilbert said, trying to encourage Matthew to finish what he was saying; Matthew blushed a dark red.

"I-I just, I uh…." Matthew frantically debated wether he should tell Gilbert how he feels. It was now or never. "Uh Gilbert, it may sound weird and you may even hate me for it," Gilbert looked at Matthew with worry, "W-well Gilbert, I like you. I-I mean you know: like like you." Matthew tensed at what he told Gilbert, almost regretting it. He stared at Gilbert and waited for an answered, a reaction, something, but he seemed as though he was carved out of a stone. Gilbird, who was still atop Gilbert's head, read the atmosphere and flew to the tree, going unnoticed by the two teenagers staring at each other.

Gilbert had no idea how to express his happiness. He stared at Matthew as a blush threatened to creep up his face. Matthew teared up at the silence and assumed that it was rejection. He began to hurriedly gather his books but Gilbert was still too happy to even stop him. Matthew squeezed his things to his chest and looked downwards so his bangs covered his devastated face.

"I…. I'm sorry," Matthew whispered as he brushed past Gilbert. Matthew's voice cracking absolutely broke Gilbert's heart. He quickly turned around and grabbed Matthew's wrist, causing him to drop his books, and pulled him close to him. Their breaths mingled as Gilbert looked into Matthew's eyes that held tears mortification. It seemed as though timed slowed when as Gilbert placed his hand on the small of Matthew's back and his other on Matthew's cheek and softly pressed his lips to the other's.

Matthew tensed at the intimate gesture for he was not sure what to do, but he soon relaxed into Gilbert and closed his eyes, making the tears in his eyes fall. Gilbert let go of Matthew's cheek and placed his hands on his hips to pull him closer and Matthew instinctively put his arms around his neck. The innocent kiss electrified when Gilbert's tongue licked Matthew's bottom lip and Matthew hesitantly obliged. Matthew moaned into the kiss as Gilbert's experienced tongue explored Matthew's hot cavern. Soon Matthew's shy tongue rubbed against Gilbert's and they fought for dominance. Gilbert immediately won but the need for air broke the kiss and both boys were blushing and panting as they looked into each other's eyes. Matthew desperately searched Gilbert's eyes for regret or joking but found nothing but happiness.

"B-but what does this mean?" Matthew quietly asked. Gilbert sighed at the question.

"It means that I like you too. I mean like like you," he said as he closed his eyes and put his forehead against Matthew's. Matthew's blush deepened as he smiled greatly and hugged him. Gilbert hugged back and they both stayed silent as the basked in the moment they were having together.

"Ahem." Matthew and Gilbert turned around to see Roderich with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. Matthew tried to release himself from Gilbert's grasp but he only held him tighter.

"Sorry Gil but the teacher want you back in class," Roderich, somehow, elegantly spat. Gilbert just smirked and kissed Matthew's cheek.

"I'll see you later Birdie," Gilbert huskily whispered in his ear, causing Matthew to blush. Gilbert gave one last squeeze on his hip and the jogged over to the scowling Roderich.

"Your timing is terrible, ya know that?" Gilbert joked as he walked with Roderich.

"Lets just get back to class, Gil." Matthew felt a pang of jealously at the fimilarity between them but happiness quickly washed over the green-eyed monster when he remembered Gilbert's confession and the kiss. He picked up the books that he previously dropped and smiled to himself. He sat next to the tree once more as Gilbird flew to his shoulder and chirped.

**~ End of Chapter Two**

**I hope that wasn't too corny or bad! Sorry if I had any mistakes! I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
